L'amour peut faire malOu des heureux
by MissPandaM
Summary: Une des personnalités de Mathieu est tombé amoureux mais ne sait pas si l'élu de son cœur partage ses sentiments es-ce réciproque ? Il va vite le savoir...


L'amour peut faire mal...Ou des heureux

 _Bonsoir tout le monde ! (ou bonjour ça dépend l'heure qu'il est au moment même où t'es entrain de lire ces lignes ^^) Avant tout cet OS est dédié à une amie qui a fait un dessin pour moi donc pour la remercier je lui ait écrit cet OS. Cette amie est vite devenue une sœur pour moi, ma petite sœur de cœur :3. Elle est toujours la quand j'en ai besoin et grâce à elle, et à deux autres personnes qui se reconnaîtra ;), j'arrive à tenir dans les moments les plus durs et je les remercient infiniment ! Vous êtes justes des personnes extraordinaire et sincèrement cœur sur vous ! Les filles sachez que je vous aime très fort et tiens énormément à vous ! Et que sans vous bah je crois que je ne suis rien...Je sais même pas si j'aurais été encore la aujourd'hui...Bref je vous dis un grand MERCI et vous fais tout pleins de cœurs et de bisous ! :3 Trêve de carabistouille (coucou Links XDD) je vous laisse lire cet OS et découvrir le ship ;) Bonne lecture à vous ! (Je vous retrouve en bas)_

Est-il possible de tomber amoureux ? Bien sur que oui mais est-il possible de tomber amoureux du plus grand criminel que ce monde est porté ? D'un homme qui a aucune pitié en lui et qui tue, viol sans regret ou remord ? Visiblement oui...Comment cela est-il arrivé allez vous me demander ! Tout simplement en étant sa victime. Quand il peut pas aller à son bordel, quand il rentre en étant encore affamé ou bourré, il monte dans ma chambre puis fait tout pour que personne n'entende et me force à le faire. Au début je me laissais pas faire et essayais de me débattre mais rien n'y fait. Petit à petit, sans que je m'en rende compte, j'en ai pris goût et les sentiments sont arrivés. Par peur je me taisais et disais rien à Mathieu et aux autres mais avec les sentiments j'arrive presque plus à garder le silence.

J'aimerai bien en parler avec quelqu'un de la famille mais je ne sais pas qui...Ils risquent tous de mal réagir. Mathieu ? Non mauvaise idée... Il va l'engueulé puis le Patron va partir et quand il reviendra il se vengera sur moi...D'accord d'un coté ça me déplairai pas mais d'un autre...Je commence à avoir marre qu'on fasse ça sans s'aimer et de voir que ça lui fasse rien...Au Hippie ? Perte de temps...Il va me dire des choses sans queue ni tête ! Maître Panda ? Il reste plus que lui et on est proche. Avec une certaine appréhension, à cause de la réaction qu'il risque d'avoir, je sors de ma chambre et me dirige vers sa grotte. Je descend les escaliers et remarque que tout est calme dans le salon. Il y a juste le Hippie entrain de planer. Mathieu doit être dans sa chambre, Maître Panda dans sa grotte et c'est rare que le Patron soit à son bordel le jour...Quand il y va le jour c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Mathieu...Je verrai ça plus tard

J'arrive devant sa porte et entend de la musique venant de sa chambre. Il doit sûrement travailler un instant Panda. Quand il est arrivé dans la famille je l'aimais pas trop. Il remplaçait le Prof et celui-ci a été renvoyer un peu brutalement. Personne ne pensais que ça arriverai et du jour au lendemain la nouvelle était tombée un peu comme une claque à laquelle tu t'y attends pas. Pour le Prof c'était la même chose. Il avait hait Maitre Panda de lui avoir prit sa place et celui-ci s'en était voulut mais Mathieu leur avait expliqué et maintenant ils sont assez proche. Même voir complice. Sortant de mes pensées, je toque et la musique s'arrête. Quelques petites secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre.

-Gamin ? Qu'est ce tu fais ici ?!

Tout le monde m'appelle gamin ou Geek. Remarque seul Mathieu m'appelle Geek et c'est pas souvent que les autres utilisent ce surnom. Bref passons. J'ai soudainement moins d'assurance donc je baisse la tête et triture mon t-shirt.

-Je... Voudrais te parler..  
-Entre

Maître Panda s'écarte et m'invite à entrer avec un petit sourire rassurant. Je pénètre dans la pièce et m'assis sur son lit. Il me rejoins et s'assoie face à moi.

-Je t'écoute  
-En fait... C'est assez délicat

Maitre Panda me lève la tête pour que je le regarde. Je dois encore avoir des yeux de chien battu car il a un air attendrissant.

-Geek, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?

Je hoche la tête, prend une grande inspiration et me lance.

-Promet moi de ne pas te fâcher

Il me fait signe que oui donc je commence à tout lui dire

-Le Patron venait presque tous les soirs pour... Me violer

Je m'arrête une seconde et voit que Maitre Panda a un air sérieux mais à l'air pour l'instant serein ce qui m'encourage à poursuivre.

-Au début j'essayais de ne pas me laisser faire et de me débattre mais à chaque fois il était plus fort que moi...

Les larmes commencent à me monter aux yeux.

-J'ai voulu ne rien dire et me taire car je voulais pas que les choses empires...Mathieu l'aurait engueulé et il se serait vengé sur moi...

Je m'arrête quelques secondes pour me calmer car les larmes coulent désormais sur mes joues. Maître Panda à l'air indifférent mais je le sens en colère au fond de lui. Ça me rassure pas du tout car j'ai peur qu'il aille crié après le Patron...Il m'encourage pourtant silencieusement à continuer. De toutes façons j'ai plus le choix et je peux plus reculer...Je prend donc une profonde inspiration puis je poursuit.

-Au fil du temps je me suis mis à aimer ça et je suis tombé amoureux de lui...

Maintenant il n'est plus en colère mais..Surprit ?

-Il continue toujours à venir me voir mais le problème c'est que je veux plus qu'on fasse ça sans sentiments...

Il hoche la tête d'un air compréhensif et réfléchit.

-Je vois. Écoute, j'ai pas vraiment de solutions pour toi. Le mieux c'est que tu ailles lui dire. Mais ce qui m'énerve c'est qu'il t'as fait du mal et que tu t'ai tut. Je comprends que tu as eu peur mais on aurait pu trouver des solutions pour toi

-Je vais y réfléchir et j'irai peut être lui dire ce soir.

Maitre Panda me sourit. Je me lève et sors de la chambre

Sans toquer et sans attendre une quelque réponse de sa part, j'entre dans sa chambre. Il risque de me tuer ou de m'engueuler car il aurait pu être entrain de faire autre chose mais au fond je m'en moque ! Je veux lui parler le plus vite possible pour avoir les idées claires et être fixé. Je le regarde en silence et sans qu'il remarque ma présence. Il à l'air perdu dans ses pensées. La chambre est plongé dans le noir, logique car il fait nuit et il est assis à la fenêtre entrain de contempler l'horizon en étant dans de profonde réflexion. Il prend une bouffée de sa cigarette et la recrache. Je ne sais pas si je dois lui parler ou attendre qu'il me remarque...Mais la deuxième option risque de prendre du temps ! Je prend donc mon courage à deux mains, inspire un bon coup et me lance

-Hum hum !

Il tourne brusquement la tête et me regarde. Même à travers ses lunettes noirs, je peux voir que ça lui plaît pas que je sois la...J'ai même l'impression de déranger ! Je lui lance un regard interrogateur mais il ne me répond pas. Il tourne la tête et regarde encore une fois dehors. Son comportement n'est pas normal et étrange...

-Pat...Patron ça va.. ?

Il soupir tristement

-Dégage gamin...

Ça me surprend carrément la...Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Dois-je insister pour savoir ou laisser tomber ? Non sûrement pas je continue !

-Je t'ai fais quelque chose ? Ou il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Tu peux pas comprendre...Laisse moi tranquille j'ai besoin d'être seul

Je fais un pas vers lui. Il le remarque et me regarde. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai le voir sans ses lunettes juste pour pouvoir admiré ses beaux yeux...Je peux rêvé je crois...

-Bizarrement j'en ai pas envie

Il se lève et se dirige vers moi

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu cherche les ennuis ? Tu veux que je te remette un coup ?!

J'avale ma salive bruyamment et recule. Il est plus froid et plus dur que d'habitude ! Pourtant ça ne lui ressemble pas !

-Je veux juste savoir ce qui te tracasse...

-Si tu veux mon conseil gamin si tu tiens à ta vie dégage vite d'ici pour me laisser tranquille ou sinon il t'arrivera de gros ennuis !

Pour la première fois j'ai envie de lui tenir tête malgré les conséquences qui risquent d'y avoir

-Non !

Il est étonné mais se laisse pas faire

-Pourquoi ?

-Je dois te parler

-C'est pas le moment !

-Peu importe ! Je veux te parler !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a !?

Maintenant il a prit un ton dur...Ça annonce rien de bon..En plus je suis coincé entre le mur et lui ! Il a posé sa main contre le mur et est beaucoup trop proche de moi...

-Je...

Je baisse la tête mais continue quand même

-J'en ai marre de servir de défouloir et qu'il y ait rien de concret entre nous

Il fronce les sourcils

-C'est-à-dire ?

Je baisse la tête et le dit doucement

-Je t'aime...

-J'ai pas bien entendu

Je le regarde et le dit franchement

-Je t'aime !

J'ai du dire quelque chose qu'il fallait pas car il recule de quelques pas et il s'y attendais pas visiblement. Il fixe le parterre

-Dégage...Dégage !

Il me fait soudainement peur

-Sors d'ici et tout de suite !

Je l'écoute et sors précipitamment. Je descend la moitié des marches et dirige mon regard vers sa porte, le cœur tambourinant fort dans ma poitrine.

-Il y a quoi ?

N'ayant pas entendu Mathieu arriver je sursaute

-Rien, rien du tout !

Je me dirige vite vers la cuisine mais mon créateur me suit

-C'est avec le Patron ?

Je baisse la tête, honteux

-Il t'a dit quoi ?

-Je lui ai juste dit que je l'aimais mais il m'a hurlé dessus et m'a ordonné de sortir de sa chambre...J'ai pas compris pourquoi...

-Ok. Attend...Tu l'aime ?!

-Oui...

-Et il t'as rien dit ?!

-Non, je vois pas où tu veux en venir Mathieu !

-Va le voir et embrasse le !

-T'es...T'es sur ?

-Oui, fais moi confiance

Il me fait un sourire rassurant et je me dirige vers sa chambre. J'hésite à entrer...Et si il me repousse ? Ou qu'il me fait du mal !? Tant pis de toute façon je peux plus reculer ! J'entre dans la chambre et le vois assis, ses jambes repliés vers lui. On dirait qu'il tremble et qu'il a pleuré...Je m'avance doucement vers lui et s'assit à ses cotés. Personne ne parle et l'ambiance est détendu. Je pose ma main sur sa joue et rapproche mon visage du sien. Nos lèvres sont désormais plus qu'à quelques millimètres. Nos souffles se mélangent et lentement je viens déposé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne bouge pas et se laisse faire. Je me sépare de lui

-Moi aussi je t'aime gamin

Je lui souris tendrement et on continue encore à s'embrasser. La nuit promet chaude et torride mais au moins on s'aimera jusqu'au bout de la nuit voir toute la vie.

 _J'espère que cet OS vous auras plu et qu'elle a aimé ^^ J'avoue qu'en écrivant je pensais que ça allait etre très bien mais en relisant le texte j'en était pas fière...Je voulais aussi vous remerciez pour tous les vues que j'ai eu pour mon premier OS ! Merci à vous vous êtes géniaux ! Bon j'ai eu aucune review mais pas grave ^^ Pour moi c'est déjà énorme et une première réussite ! J'espère quand meme que les commentaires, qu'elles soient critiques, compliment ou autre seront la car ça m'aidera à m'améliorer et me fera très plaisir ! :3 Voilà je vous à bientôt et à très vite Tcho !_


End file.
